SESUATU TELAH TERJADI
by rokka
Summary: Kaoru tersepona ama mahasiswa baru di kampus, ehem, Toshiya tentunya. Walo gitu Kaoru tetep jaim dong, tapi kok...


**SESUATU TELAH TERJADI**

**17/5/2008**

**Title** : **'Sesuatu Telah Terjadi'**

**Chapter(s) ** : one shot

**Author** : **Rokka Purin Terandou**

**Genre ** : Humor

**Rating ** : 13+

**Band(s) **: Dir en Grey, X Japan

**Pairing(s) ** : yuhuu...

**Summary ** : kya karun haye… kuch-kuch hota hai…

**Disclaimer ** : 'disclaimer'? makanan apa itu?

**Comments** : pulang kuliah dalam suasana panas tak terkira bikin otak korslet hingga sebuah musik instrumen yang bikin sejuk suasana mengalun di kepala… maka lahirlah fic ini…

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

**Universitas Ngeri J-Rock**

**Fakultas Musik**

**Jurusan Rock**

**Mata Kuliah Profesi Metal**

(Wuuuiiiihhhhhh… kalo beneran ada q langsung daptar! ^0^ V *ilang akal sehat* ~Rokka)

Suatu pagi di kampus...

Kaoru si ketua kelas menangkap basah Die –makhluk ternyante di kelasnya- yang mo bolos. "Heh, don't you dare!" kata Kaoru sambil mencengkeram kerah si rambut merah.

"Ehehehehe… Cuma mo ke toilet ini…" Die ngales.

"Toiletnya rusak." sergah Kaoru galak.

Tapi, namanya juga Die, bawaannya ngeyel teruuusssss… "Lhah, kok tau? Emangnya kamu cleaning service?"

"BCUZ I'M KAORU, MR. WHO-KNOWS-EVERYTHING." tegas Kaoru tentu dengan jurus 'the deadly stare'nya yang bikin semua makhluk yang merasa hidup ketakutan, bahkan rektor sekalipun. Mengingat beratnya tanggung jawab sebage ketua kelas, wajar aja Kaoru jadi strict gtoh. Dan yang paling rada butuh perhatian khusus emang si tukang bolos Die. Kalo Shinya seeh, dasarnya ngefans ama Yoshiki, Kaoru yakin tu anak nggak bakal bertingkah ngerepotin. Sedangkan Kyo, biarpun di kelas kerjaannya cuman molor yang penting orangnya ada.

Bulu roma Die meremang.

"Dan aku tau banget apa yang bakal terjadi padamu kalo kamu nekat bolos."

Bayangan Osama bin Laden dipenjara di ruang sempit berlapis baja dengan siksaan berupa semburan gas beracun melintas terlalu jelas di kepala Die.

"Atau… kamu takut sama Hayashi-sensei? Huh, Die the chicken…" pancing Kaoru.

Eh? "Takut?" Die masuk jebakan. "Seorang Andou Daisuke takut? Mana mungkin! Nggak ada dalam sejarah keluarga Andou ada anak yang takut menghadapi apapun! Don't mess with me Kaoru! Liat aja, aku akan duduk di depan, DERETAN PALING DEPAN!"

"Yak, bagus, itulah figur mahasiswa sejati. Leluhurmu pasti akan bangga, nak." komen Kaoru sok tau.

Dengan mata berkobar semangat, si bodoh Die segera ambil tempat duduk di kursi terdepan, sebelahan ama si kutu buku Shinya. Die adalah seorang pemuda Jepang yang dialiri darah pejuang sejati. Dan Jepang masih membutuhkannya –dalam fanfic ini untuk menyebarkan musik metal tentunya. Die nggak akan takut hanya karena Yoshiki yang ngajar pagi ini. Nggak akan! Demi Kaisar Jepang dan moyang Andou, Die akan menghadapi segala aral yang melintang. Seperti kata Doni 'Ada Band', 'walau badai menghadang~~~'… [Die: Doni 'ada Band' ntu sapa seeh? 8/ ]

Meliat tingkah Die, diem-diem mas Ketua tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Bertepatan dengan pakdhe-pakdhe Queen yang lewat di depan kelas sambil nyanyi 'We are the champions' buat nyenengin cewek-cewek yang mengikutinya.

_Gw gt loh… nggak ada yang nggak bisa q taklukkan! Ahahahhahha… ahuahahhahha…_, batin Kaoru.

Lalu ketika cowok berambut ungu itu tengah ketawa bak Alexander the Great dapet cowok cantik buat dijadiin selir, dewa-dewi Jepang sepakat untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran pada pemuda yang congkak dan angkuh tapi tampan dan menawan itu… (nggak bisa ngehina Kaoru, nggak akan pernah bisa *ngelirik Totchi dengan buldozer* ~Rokka)

Di situlah muncul seorang yang berparas secantik Aphrodite dan bertubuh Pamela Anderson Lee (tentu aja 'breastless' ^_^) dengan busana yang sexy (sulit dibayangkan! .). Dialah makhluk Tuhan paling sexy sexy sekali (di mata Kaoru tentu ajah) yang sanggup membuat manusia terstoic macam Kaoru ngiler.

"Wow…" *gaya Mail OB ngeliat cewek cantik: ngelus jambul* (interupsi: sedjak kapan Kaoru punya jambul? ~Rokka)

Tanpa berkedip sedetikpun, Kaoru menatap sang bidadari, yang tentu aja adalah Toshiya (sesuai 'pesanan' Om Kao ~Rokka), dengan penuh cinta. Bisa diliat matanya jadi kayak mata Sanji, berubah jadi bentuk hati kalo liat cewek cakep. Dengan seganjil pesona yang dipunya Kaoru nyamperin tu cewek.

"Excuse me, beautiful lady… new comer here?"

Perhatian: Kaoru sengaja pake bahasa Engrish buat pamer.

Si cantik berambut biru nggak ngegubris. Abis duduk langsung ngeluarin buku setebel tembok China.

"Excuse me…" Kaoru masih usaha.

"Lo ngomong ma gw? Sori nama gw bukan susi." Si cantik menjawab angkuh.

Normally, Kaoru bakal ilfeel dengan tipikal orang keak gini. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Kaoru selalu merasa hanya dia seorang yang berhak bertingkah belagu. Namun, kali ni Kaoru lagi nggak normal. Maka demi kemolekan yang terpancar dari makhluk di hadapannya, Kaoru rela se'reila-reila'nya ^0^;; (inget sesuatu? ~Rokka).

"Beauty… u nu 'ere?"

"Happy new year? Lo gila? Taon baru kan uda lewat."

"You're amazing."

"Bau pesing? Kurang ajar! Bokap gw punya pabrik minyak wangi tau! Dari mandi sampe minum semuanya pake minyak wangi. Lo jangan ngehina ya!"

"Nonono… 'bout metal, such a pretty lady like you choose metal as your favorite music. You have a great taste… hm, metal… metal is good, good is metal, and is good metal…"

"Sakit mental? Abis ngatain gw bau pesing sekarang sakit mental? Elo kalee yang sakit! Basic Crazy!" sembur Toshiya lalu pindah ke depan, nancepin bokong di samping Shinya.

Bukannya nyerah Kaoru justru ngikut ke mana pujaan hati melangkah. Diapun duduk tepat di samping Toshiya. Sambil tentu ajah dengan disertai dreamy look in his eyes and to-hell-with-the-lessons-cuz-Toshiya's-more-interesting attitude…

Hingga kemudian datanglah Profesor Hayashi Yoshiki yang sudah dinanti-nanti. Beliau membawa sesuatu yang mirip gelas percobaan laboratorium berisi air berwarna kuning.

"Ohayou minna!" sapa Yoshiki-sensei sambil ngedarin pandangan ke kelas dan ngitung-itung jumlah muridnya. Hmh, cuma lima anak, batinnya mendengus.

"Ohayou…" balas anak-anak ehm, selaen Kyo yang lagi ngorok di pojokan tentunya.

Tiba-tiba… swwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! PLAKKK!

"TOPAN BADAI!" Kyo teriak senyaring tong kosong lalu ngelus palanya yang benjol tiga tingkat.

Seketika itulah mata Kyo kebuka lebar –berkat penghapus kayu yang dilempar Bang Yosh- dan seketika itu pula empat anak yang laen dimana kita tau pasti karena udah disebut di awal, yaitu Kaoru, Die, Shinya, dan Toshiya, spontan mengarahkan mata indah bola pingpong mereka ke korban.

"Masukkan semua buku dan diktat, saya akan memberikan tes mencongak." titah Yoshiki mengindahkan ratapan anak tiri kyo.

Helaan nafas dan keluhan langsung membahana di penjuru kelas tapi lima mahasiswa sial itu nggak bisa ngebantah perintah Bang Yosh. [Shinya: hey! Sedjak kapan jadi 'Bang Yosh'? Nggak keren tauk! 8( ]

"Pertama, Kaoru…"

Belum apa-apa Kaoru yang membagi konsentrasi ke Yoshiki dan Toshiya udah pede bakal sempurna menjawab apapun pertanyaan yang dikasih.

"Tolong absennya diputer…"

Huahaha… dan Kaoru nginyem di tempat… ah, kirain disuruh menjawab yang sulit-sulit gtoh… tapi tak urung Kaoru meraih selembar kertas hvs dari Yoshiki.

"First of all… sapa yang dijuluki Dewa Metal Dunia?" Yoshiki mulai ngasi kuis [yang sangat diragukan validitasnya tapi nggak masalah karena toh fic ini juga nggak ditunjang data valid hahaha *pembelaan diri* ~Rokka] "Kaoru!"

Kaoru yang lagi mengangsurkan lembaran absen ke Toshiya spontan mendongak.

Dan diam-diam mengalunlah sebuah lagu di kepala Kaoru.

"Toshiya." jawabnya polos lalu nyengir innocent.

Yoshiki mengerutkan kening. Nggak biasanya mahasiswa teladan ini salah menjawab. Jangan-jangan otak Kaoru lagi korslet… dan sikapnya itu lho… nggak keak anak-anak metal seharusnya. Biasanya kan Kaoru bertampang garang dan bersikap gagah… tapi sekarang kok gelagat Kaoru mengarah ke aliran boyband? Muka jadi manis dan penuh bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Jadi mirip… mirip… sapa tuh yang hasil cetakannya johny's jimusho? Anak-anak w-ind? Arashi? News? Kattun? Tokio? Yang manalah… terserah… abisan tampangnya mirip semua.

_Wah, ini nggak boleh dibiarin! Masa depan musik metal Jepang berada di tangan Kaoru. Aku selalu yakin itu. Nggak akan kubiarkan Kaoru pindah ke Jurusan Pop!_ pikir Yoshiki. _Hm, saatnya menguji hasil percobaan Toshi nih…_

Maka Yoshiki menyuruh Kaoru ke depan kelas.

Di meja dosen, berdirilah dengan penuh misteri si gelas percobaan dengan air kuning di dalamnya tadi.

Kaoru menatap curiga. _Jangan bilang kalo aku harus-_

"Minum cairan ini."

_oh, shit! _"Demo, sen-"

"Kaoru, cairan itu ciptaan Profesor Toshi yang mutakhir. Gunanya untuk mendeteksi lebih cepat potensi musik seseorang. Dalam kasusmu, untuk memastikan bakat metal dalam dirimu."

"Maksud sensei, kemetalan saya diragukan?" Kaoru menerjemahkan maksud Yoshiki dari sudut pandang yang laen.

Yoshiki hampir menjawab 'ya' sebelom akhirnya sadar Kaoru hampir ngeluarin The Deadly Stare yang legendaris itu. "Alah, pokonya minum saja. Anggap saja untuk menghargai kerja keras Toshi."

Kaoru pun nurut. Selaen buat nunjukin ke temen-temennya kalo Kaoru adalah ketua kelas yang wajib dijadiin teladan, Kaoru juga mo unjuk rasa err gigi (?) err kebolehan ke Toshiya.

Si ketua kelas meminum cairan aneh itu.

Lalu dia menunduk.

Sedetik… dua detik…

Toshiya bersorak dan bersyukur si rese itu yang kena sial.

Die berharap dia yang minum agar moyang Andou dan Jepang bangga padanya.

Shinya berharap Yoshiki ngasi secuil perhatian ke dia.

Kyo berharap kuliah ngebosenin ini cepet rampung biar bisa tidur.

Yoshiki berharap Kaoru langsung jadi dewa metal.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Kaoru mengangkat wajah. Orang yang pertama kali dituju matanya adalah Toshiya….

Toshiya merasakan firasat buluk eh buruk.

Kaoru mendekat dan bersimpuh di hadapan Toshiya.

Semua orang nahan napas.

Ingin tau apa yang bakal terjadi.

Dan…

Bunyi musik instrumentalia mengalun pelan dan syahdu di penjuru kelas, entah dari mana asalnya…

**tung-ting-tung ting-tung-ting-tung…**

Lalu sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah senandung…

**Hm~ hm hm hm hm hm…**

dan bergemalah everlasting (love)song dari bibir Kaoru…

lagu itu…

**tumpas aye yun muskuraye… **

**tumne na jane kya sapne dil khaye… **

**abto mera dil jyage na sota hai **

**kya karoon haye**

**kuch kuch hota hai…**

dan berubahlah bola mata Kaoru jadi bentuk hati…

Kaoru masih terus melantunkan lagu fenomenal itu dengan cengkok dan page err pitch control yang tepat sementara wajah Toshiya jadi sepucat mayat.

Dan semua orang menatap nanar pada Kaoru.

Selang kemudian alarm anti pop berbunyi kenceng. Resimen Mahasiswa Divisi Metal mendobrak kelas Yoshiki. Orang-orang berkostum hitam-hitam itu beramai-ramai melumpuhkan Kaoru yang didakwa melanggar aturan Jurusan Rock pasal sekian ayat sekian. Karena secara sengaja dan terang-terangan melakukan tindakan yang melecehkan jurusan yaitu dengan menyanyikan jenis lagu yang bukan rock. Pop aja dilarang ini malah lagu India pulak XDDDDDDDD

Maka si ketua kelas Kaoru yang sial –dan masih nyanyi kuch kuch hota hai dengan semangat kemetal err indiaan- digiring paksa ke ruang pemeriksaan untuk diinterogasi.

Toshiya, Die, Shinya, dan Kyo hanya bisa diam. Nggak tau musti komentar apa.

Sedangkan Yoshiki…

Lagi nelepon… "Halo, Toshi? Keaknya ramuan yang kamu kasi ke aku salah deh… itu ramuan buat mendeteksi musik apa yang sedang dipikirin orang bukan buat- ya taw lah… barusan kupaksa Kaoru nyoba. Iya- hah? Ya… reaksinya… anu… itu… Kaoru nyanyi lagu… lagu… india. Heh! Jangan ketawa! Apa maksudmu? Maksudmu aslinya bakat Kaoru di lagu pop india?"

Yoshiki tiba-tiba mendapat gambaran mengerikan… Kaoru dengan baju koko dan sorban di kepala… lalu nyanyi sambil geleng-geleng dan meluk-meluk tiang… Hii! Lebih menakutkan dari goyangannya Kanjani8! TIDDDAAAAKKKKK!

Yoshiki mematikan ponselnya. "Kelas bubar." katanya dingin. Lalu dosen itu keluar kelas dengan wajah tak terdefinisikan.

Empat mahasiswa yang tertinggal saling pandang lalu segera berhamburan keluar. Sebelum Yoshiki berubah pikiran.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan semua orang dewa-dewi Jepang pada ketawa urakan di khayangan sana. Menikmati pertunjukan maha dahsyat yang bahkan lebih seru dari KDI, Kondang In, Super Dut, AFI, Mama Mia, Super Soulmate, Bule Gila, Playboy Kabel, Spontan, Happy Show, dan show-show yang laen…

Yaeyalah… kapan lagee bisa menikmati pertunjukkan Super Norak Kaoru?

!

!

!

**~owari~**

Rokka : GYAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA… setelah mentok akhirnya selesai juga fic antjur ini… Aa, I'm brilliant… genius… smart… clever… gw gt loh… hahahahhahhahah… *narsis*

Toshiya : aa, jadi kali ini bintangnya Kaoru-sama… hm, hm, bagus-bagus…

Rokka : *smiling widely* hontou ni?

Toshiya : *angguk-angguk, sengaja muji biar dibikinin tentang Kaoru terus* tapi sulit banget loh pura-pura nggak suka Kaoru

Die : tapi keaknya susahan Kaoru musti PURA-PURA jatuh cinta ama kamu Toshiya.

Toshiya : *nyekik Die*

Die : *sembunyi di belakang Shinya*

Kyo : bersyukurlah kalian dapet dialog agak panjang. Aku cuman DUA kata doang. Itu aja nggak penting… dan di fic manapun pasti aku diminta akting tidur biar gampang ngaturnya… hikz… sungguh malang nasibku… mana balkonnya, aku mo lompat! *siap loncat dari lantai 304*

Die : *langsung nyegah* Kyo! Tenang dulu! Kamu nyuruh kita bersyukur tapi sendirinya malah enggak! Kamu juga harus bersyukur. Masih mending kamu ketimbang Shinya. Dia sama sekali nggak ngomong. Bahkan perannya nggak penting di sini.

Shinya : *ngelempar arit ke Die*

Toshiya : Kyo, turun! Jangan keak monyet gelantungan di situ!

Kyo : betul juga! Aku harus lebih bisa mandang dari segi positif! *siap turun*

Die : *ngehindar dari lemparan Shinya tapi jadi nyenggol Kyo* upz!

Kyo : ! *jatuh dari lantai 304*

Toshiya, Shinya & Die : *bengong*

Toshiya : innalillahi wa inailaihi roji'un… *ngelus dada*

Die : Dir en Grey kehilangan pokalis…

Shinya : Gemana bilangnya ke Kaoru?

Kaoru : apaan?

T, S, D : *kaku*

Kaoru : apa? *tampang ekstra serem dan nada bicara tinggi, masih marah gara-gara fic di atas*

T, S, D : *nggak berani bilang*

Kaoru : Kyo mana?

T, S, D : *diem sejuta bahasa*

Kaoru : *ngeluarin the deadly stare*

T, S, D : *keringetan*

Tiba-tiba di tivi muncul headline news tentang ditemukannya sosok cowok bertubuh kecil yang udah nggak berbentuk yang diperkirakan jatuh dari atas gedung. Ciri-ciri cowok itu… berambut blonde, banyak piercings di muka…

Kaoru : *beralih dari tipi ke tiga orang laennya*

T,S,D : *ilang tak berbekas, lari selari-larinya*

Kaoru : *beralih ke Rokka, ngeluarin the deadly stare*

Rokka : *ngerasa salah; udah bikin Kaoru ala india trus melenyapkan pokalis diru*

Petir dan guntur bergemuruh…

Kaoru : *bersiap ngeluarin jurus-jurus maut*

Rokka : *lari, nge upload*

Kaoru : cih, curang!

Rokka : gw produser n sutradara di sini! Menangan gw lah! Hahahahhahahha!

**7/6/2008**

6


End file.
